Paradise
by SuperNinjaMonkeys
Summary: Ace wants Alice to spend time with him. It all started with that simple request. Alice is tired of being an Outsider, barely accepted. Can Ace change her mind before she runs home?
1. Chapter 1

Alice lay on the ground. She would stay here often when it was barely dark outside.  
>She loved the chill air. She loved the silence.<p>

She stretched a bit, knowing she would have to go inside soon. Julius would need her help with the broken  
>clocks Ace had brought in this morning.<br>She just didn't want to leave just yet. This was her paradise.  
>The sky held no stars, but she liked to pretend it did. Pretty soon, she got lost in a deep<br>daydream about the last time she talked to her sister.  
>Alice hadn't heard the quiet footsteps until his face clouded her vision of the sky.<p>

"Ace," she yelped in surprise, sitting up quickly. He laughed, already sitting down beside

her.

"Oh, dear Alice, I didn't mean to frighten you. Please just lay down below me again, you're

so cute when you're daydreamning."

"Ace," she began to scold him once again, but found out that the sky had darkened quite a

bit since she was out. Julius would be livid.

"Relax," Ace assured her, "Julius fixed the clocks, and is already snoring."

Alice stared, dumbfounded. Ace had to have at least fifteen clocks with him. How could

Julius have finished all of those? "Ace, I don't appreciate liars."

Ace stuck out his lower lip, pouting playfully, "But I want to spend time with you," he

whined to her. It was true, Alice hadn't found enough time to visit the Hearts Kingdom in a

few days. Borris required her attention, Blood required her assistance resorting his

library the twins had knocked down one evening, and Julius needed her help obviously. Not

to mention the encounters she had with Peter everyday when she walked to Blood's mansion.

Alice Sighed and leaned back on her hands. "Ace, I don't have enough time."

"I know," he said softly.

SORRY WILL FINISH LATER!


	2. Chapter 2

Monkeys: Okay, real quick before i begin a chapter, since this story is new, I'll explain a bit.

Lizard: Firstly, this is a little discussion before and after most chapters.

Monkeys: I am the usual author, though my brother (Lizard and sometimes my other one Puggy) does give me ideas and might write a scene or two.

Lizard: we answer questions here.

Monkeys: Yes, I do appologize for my first chapter's style (it was done with another program that was crappy)

Lizard: Word hates us at the moment.

Monkeys: if you look at other stories, you can be assured I don't write like that

Lizard: YAY!

Monkeys: Mkay so thanks for reviews so quick! And, yes, I was listening to Coldplay's Paradise while I listened to this. My inspiration comes from music!

"Ace, I don't have enough time."

"I know," he said softly.

Alice sighed in frustration, "then why do you pester me about such subjects when you know the answer?"

Ace shrugged hesitantly, he hated it when Alice was mad, he always seemed to bring it out of her. "Alice, I just want to spend time with you."

"I can't!"

Ace winced. Alice blinked, she hadn't really ever seen Ace look so hurt. Does she have that effect on him? She patted his arm gently, speaking gently and soothingly, the way her sister had to her, "Ace, I'll try to make time tomorrow, if it means a lot to you."

Ace's mood swung dramatically, he pounced on her, a grin on his face. Alice let out a surprised and startled cry. Before she knew it, he had his ear pressed to her chest

"I still can't get enough of that sound," he mumbled softly, closing his eyes. Her heartbeat always seemed to calm him from his moods. She hadn't let him hear it in a long time, not since they got lost trying to find Borris a few months ago.

"Ace," she began to scold him for the scandal this would cause in Wonderland, but instead her face softened when she heard his breathing slow. She smoothed down his messy hair, smiling softly.

"Yes, my sweet Alice?" he knew she didn't like it when he listened to her heart. He didn't know why, but it always seemed to make her mad. Maybe she was ashamed of being with him. This thought came suddenly and left a sour mark on his mood.

She felt him tense up. "What are you thinking about?"

He tried not to let his mood show, he tried to be cheerful, but the thought kept appearing in his head. He decided to just flat out ask her. "Alice," he shifted so he could look up into her eyes, "are you ashamed of me?" He turned his face after he asked, waiting for her to confirm his fears.

"Of course not, Ace, don't be silly."

Ace hadn't understood it at first, he looked back up to her eyes, confused and a little hurt. Had he hurt her? Why had he hurt her? He hurt people on a regular basis, but he didn't want to hurt the Outsider. He wanted her to love him, as she loved Julius and Blood and Peter. He was sure she loved them all more. He didn't deserve any love from her.

Ace stood up suddenly, sparing her one last glance before he pulled on his mask and ran into the forest.

Alice sat, dumbfounded as she watched Ace run. She hadn't felt the tears roll down her cheeks until the dripped onto her hand. She stared at the little tears, a little confused. Why was she crying? Ace could do as he pleased, even if he thought she was ashamed of him. She couldn't be crying over him, silly Alice. It was only the rain, she convinced herself as she quickly got up and hurried inside.

Monkeys: A bit dramatic?

Lizard: Maybe.

Monkeys: R and R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Monkeys: Jeez updating all my stories is hard to do!

Lizard: Yup.

Monkeys: Trying to be a devoted writer sucks!

Lizard: Mhm.

Monkeys: Well nobody's listening...

Lizard: Uh huh.

Monkeys: ._.

Lizard: Anyways... Make him feel better? NAH!

Monkeys: YES! I wuv Ace!

Lizard: NO!

Monkeys: YES! Oh btw I had to look up the lyrics for more ideas lol... Anyways Chapter 3...

Alice opened her eyes to find herself only dreaming again.

"Ah, good morning, Alice," she heard Nightmare say with a chuckle.

She sat up, finding herself floating in the dark abyss again. She looked up and saw Nightmare, as usual, floating above her with a smirk. "Good morning, Nightmare-san."

He nodded at her, "how is your stay in Wonderland going?"

"Well," she began her tirade, "Ace is confusing me, and I want to go home." She held up her vial, noting again that it was full, "see? I can go home now."

Nightmare tilted his head to the side, holding out his hand as the vial drifted towards him into his hand. It was, indeed, full. This would have to be taken care of later, he noted to himself. The Wonderlanders would only complain and wish for Alice to come back again. So why doesn't he take care of the problem BEFORE she runs away. "Ah, dear Alice, we shall see if you may leave Wonderland soon."

"We shall see?" She asked, confused more. "Nightmare, I just want to go home, this place isn't for me, or any other outsiders. This place is wonderful, as it is named after, but I want to see the world! I expect to see it!"

"You would leave this paradise?"

She nodded, not hesitating.

Nightmare tapped the little heart lid on his lip a few times, pretending to think. "_Could _you leave though, sweet Alice?"

It took Alice a second before realizing his motive. But even then, she denied it. Nightmare was her friend, she did have a soft spot for the sickly man. Could he be keeping her here forever?

Nightmare coughed hard, covering his mouth with a napkin before the blood came out. "You do need to see a doctor about that," Alice told him sternly.

Nightmare shook his head violently, "No, no, I'm quite alright, my dear."

Alice sighed, giving up quicker today that any other day. Nightmare smiled a bit before shifting the world around them to resemble her home town.

Alice gasped in recognization. She almost hadn't remembered any other this. It took her a minute to name all the people and places, but she finally did name them all. After Alice's adventure in this fake world, Nightmare would repress her memories again, and keep her little vial. Alice would not be returning, not if he could help it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ace's soothing dream was interrupted that night. He found himself torn from his pretend dream of being an Outsider and soon looked around a few times, noticing he was back to himself, clock ticking and all, inside Nightmare's dream realm. He looked up and saw Nightmare. He and the dream-walker never did really ever see each other until the night Ace took his second job.

"Ah, dear Ace of Hearts," Nightmare chuckled.

Ace nodded his head in a good-enough-for-Ace greeting, "Nightmare."

"We have quite a," Nightmare took this moment to tap the heart lid of Alice's vial on his lip, "how would a describe it? Problem?"

Ace gaped a little, never have seeing how close he was to completely losing his time with his favorite Outside, his only Outsider. What would he do to keep her? How far would he go to cage her, helpless? "What can I do?"

Nightmare knew Ace would do anything, as would Peter and Julius. He had already paid the Rabbit a visit earlier and almost got shot. Rabbits seemed to always assume the worst. "Well, we could keep her here by distracting her with something she couldn't find at home," Nightmare replied with the same line he told Peter. That always seemed to hook them, because Ace nodded quickly.

"Then I will do everything I can." Ace stood up from the black abyss to walk away when Nightmare called out to him.

"Don't forget to try."

Ace was about to ask what when the light flooded in and he awoke in his tent, in the middle of the forest between The Kingdom of the Hearts and the Clockmaker's Tower.

He quickly packed up, looking around the trees for the right way to go when a strange sight caught his eye. A thin silver string, seemingly attached to his jacket that appeared to be pulling him in one direction, the opposite from where his head told him to go. He pulled at the string, but no matter how thin and tiny it was, it would not break. In fact, it pulled back.

He questioned it at first, but as he started giving in and following it, he decided this had to be one of Alice's doings. And as that thought crossed his mind, Ace started jogging, the silver strand never loosening or tangling. He didn't know where the slack and extra string went, and when he looked behind him he saw no trail, but he didn't feel like asking questions to himself.

Alice awoke from her dream reluctantly. It took Julius yelling to finally get her out of bed. She just didn't want to leave this place of wonders and wishes yet. She looked out the window as she sipped her coffee that Julius had made, which was a good 55 on her scale. The rain fell silently at her wonder.

Ever since her stay had begun in Wonderland, she had never seen it rain before. This was a relief, since the weather was particularly drier by the day. She was sure Blood's plants were thanking the skies for this nourishment.

As she was standing up to go wash the few dishes from this morning, she heard the Tower's door open loudly, followed by loud footsteps clumping through the bottom floor. She hadn't known Julius was expecting visitors today, she would have dressed nicer.

"Alice, my dear!" She heard a familiar cry as she winced. Peter White.

She didn't bother waiting on his, she heard him running up at the speed of a race horse she had seen once at the fair as a child. "Alice, my dear sweet, Alice! We haven't much time left!" He cried as he came up from the few flights of stairs, panting heavily but not losing speed as he launched himself at her as a rabbit. She couldn't resist catching the tiny rabbit and holding it in her arms. His fur was so soft, how could noisy, annoying, Peter have such a cuddly, cute, animal form?

"Alice, you mustn't go!"

"Oh, little rabbit," she nuzzled his ears, laughing a bit, "you don't understand. I have to go home, I miss my family, my sister, my life."

"But you have a life _here_!"

"But I have a _real life back home that I have to get back to."_

_Peter was relentless, "But we are real too!"_

"_I know that, Peter but-"_

_He stopped her, frowning at her, "there is no 'buts', we are real, and you are real. You must stay here!"_

"_No I must not, and you will not stop me, rabbit."_

_Peter must have gotten an idea because he smirked and threw himself out of her arms, hopping down the stairs._

_When he came back up, he brought the Queen of Hearts, Vivaldi. _

"_Alice! What is this I hear about leaving?" the Queen asked angrily._

_Alice face palmed and sighed, "I am leaving to go home to my own life, soon."_

"_I forbid it!" Vivaldi cried._

_Alice shook her head, opening her mouth to reply when Julius beat her to it. "The Queen is not allowed to forbid an Outsider from leaving."_

_The Queen turned her rage to him, "don't you dare command me! I know the rules! And I forbid it!"_

_Julius shook his head again._

"_I will start war on you, Clockmaker!" she shrieked. The King behind her, short and quiet, spoke up at Julius' silence._

"_Y-Your Majesty," he stammered, "I do believe that would be quite drastic, as we wouldn't be able to r-replace out Guards after they perish."_

"_Silence! I have had enough of this nonsense! Alice stays, and my word is final!" With that last order, the Queen turned on her heels and spun out of the room, leaving to travel back to her Throne. _


	5. Chapter 5

Alice stood in the quiet, not-quite-normal afternoon that the Queen's rage had left in its wake. She hadn't even noticed Peter sneaking out, ashamed, after the Queen.

Alice sat on the small chair in the Clockmaker's office. Without a word about Alice's unexpected plans on leaving, they set to work on repairing clocks.

As the hours passed, Alice grew more tired. This was quite peculiar, since Alice rarely felt so spent after repairing only seven fractured and halved clocks. Julius noticed this soon and sent her to take a break, to let him finish the final three before Ace made his rounds on collecting more. Alice didn't know how, but Julius could always seem to know when Ace was coming with more work.

Alice sat in her designated bedroom, reading over one of the few books Julius kept in the Tower. As she turned the page, a strange shine caught her eye. That was weird, had she noticed this very reflective, thin little strand? It went up into her hair, disappearing and blending in quite well. She tried to find it, holding her hair up, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find out where it went to. She watched it move, as if on its own. She tried cutting it and pulling it free, but if she pointed anything sharp at it, her heart skipped beats and made her dizzy.

She couldn't do it. She didn't exactly know why, but this silver strand would not be removed.

She must have spent too much time breaking because Julius came in, looking a little worried,"are you okay, Alice?"

She looked up at him, in the middle of describing the silver strand in her diary, "Oh, yes, Julius."

"Then what in Wonders are you doing?"

She strung the strand, as if playing those instruments she had seen few times, "I am writing about this strange strand of silver, do you not see it?"

Julius poked his glasses up higher and squinted, shaking his head finally.

"Maybe you could see it in the light," Alice suggested.

Alice had peaked Julius' intrest and he relentlessly let her guide his finger under the strand of silver that he could not see. Alice watched in curiosity as the silver seemed to dim around his finger, going through it. But Alice was not about to give up, she was going to prove she was not mad.

"See it? It's very pretty, and reflective," she told him.

Julius shrugged and turned away, a little disappointed that he could not see what she saw. It bothered him only a little. He had heard of such accounts, but they were only stories of the mad, those who lost all brain functions early on in their adult years after some form of tragic event. He was sure Alice was not one of the mad.

Alice, on the other hand, was already accepting that she would soon be admitted to an asylum. Could she be insane?

"Alice, we have a guest," Julius told her, already hearing the sounds of the door opening and boots walking in.

Alice nodded and put the book away without a word about the silver string that seemed to shine brighter even without the sunlight. She heard Julius greeting whoever was downstairs, and stood up to go greet them as well. She walked down the stairs, carefully watching how the silver strand wound its way down the stairs easily without loosening or tangling itself up. This was very strange.

"Ace, it is always good to see you," Julius said with a sigh, walking past Alice with a dampened bag of, presumably, clocks. Ace was staring down, his eyes focused on something only Alice could see. He didn't say anything to Alice, but there was no need to.

Alice followed the silver with her eyes, watching as it wound its way to Ace. She frowned, was he behind this, tricking her? She opened her mouth to question him, noticing his eyes had followed up to hers, shadowed in confusion. "Can you see it?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, now more confused than ever.

"The Queen and Peter couldn't, and I asked some of the Castle guards. They told me I needed a replacement if I was succumbing to madness."

"Julius can not see it, I suspect he thinks not so highly of me after talking about it. Where is the end of it?" she still wondered where it went.

Ace shrugged, strumming his end of it from across the room. Alice felt it, all the way inside her bones and muscles, her heart gave a little skip. Ace watched in curiosity as Alice struggled to keep a poker face. He obviously had some affect on her if he strummed the silver cord.

Alice pulled hard on the string, curiously. Ace gasped a bit, clutching his chest. In that instant, Alice saw the end of it, or at least where it went. The string was wound around Ace's clock heart. She tilted her head a bit, already her mind was consumed by questions as to what this thing did, and why it was on her too.

"Alice?"

She blinked rapidly, "yes?"

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

She waved her hand in dismissal, "No, no, I'm alright, just lost in thought."

Ace nodded, looking around. Why did this seem so abnormal? Nightmare had had Ace hold onto the vial. He only found out a few minutes before, while walking up to the Tower it fell out. Sadly, it didn't break.

"Alice would you care to join me for a walk outsider, I think you could use the fresh air."

Alice nodded happily, loving the sound of going outside after being caged in this Tower all day. But then she remembered her rain from this morning and looked Ace over. "How are you not soaked to the bone from the rain?"

Ace shrugged off her concerns, "there was just little rain this morning, it's very sunny now."

She nodded, secretly hoping he wasn't up running around at that time. They walked out of the Tower quietly, hoping to not disturb the Clockmaker.

"Alice do you still wish to go home?" Ace finally asked.

"Go home?" Alice frowned, wasn't she home?

"You don't remember," Ace said, more than asked.

Alice stepped in front of him, frowning deeper, "remember what? Aren't I already home?"

"Alice…" he looked down guiltily.

"What are you not telling me?" Alice pushed out her lower lip in a pout.

Ace couldn't resist. "You could go home, back to England. With this," he said as he pulled out the vial.

Alice took it in her hand, running her finger over it curiously. She knew she had to remember something, but she didn't know what. Silly, Alice thought to herself. She handed it back to Ace.

Ace held it in his hand, deciding already what to do. He threw his arm back, throwing the vial far into the forest, landing somewhere out their sight.

Alice couldn't help raising her hand in hopes that she could retrieve it. But that was strange, why would she need such a thing? She dropped her hand, her world had flown away from her reach.

Her world? Where had that come from? These strange thoughts kept appearing in her head. She shook her head, as if she could throw out the thoughts that confused her.

"Alice, I think it's time to go back inside," Ace told her, pulling at her arm and urging her inside as dark clouds formed above their heads. As the rain drops fell to Wonderland, Ace and Alice wererunning across the Clockmaker's yard to make dry land before the rain soaked them, though by the time they made it inside, they were dripping wet.

"Alice, this wasn't a good idea," Ace teased as she laughed.

"It was your's!"

Ace waved off her accusations, "was not."

"Was too!"

"Not."

"Too!"

"No-" Ace started to say as a loud burst of thunder cut him off. Alice yelped, she never liked loud noises. Ace smirked and laughed at her jumping. Alice playfully smacked his arm.

"It's not nice to laugh at a lady being frightened," she scolded him.

Ace shrugged, still smiling down at her.

_**WILL WRITE MORE LATER!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Monkeys: Hey. I haven't seen many replies lately…

Lizard: So maybe we should just stop writing them.

Monkeys: Mhm. Well if you want the next chapter, I need five replies from at least four different people please. And if you have any questions, please ask away.

Alice yawned and stretched, rolling over to get off her bed when she hit something warm. What in the Wonders was that? She rubber her eyes wearily, blinking a few times for her eyes to adjust to the bright light that was seeping in through her open window.

The sunlight seemed to bounce off his red hair easily.

_**ACE?**_

Alice held back from screaming, she didn't want to really freak him out anymore, after him asking her if she was ashamed of him. She couldn't imagine what he would say if he awoke to her screaming at him. He would probably pull a Peter and go kill defenseless faceless creatures of Wonderland.

She was so lost in her thoughts of Ace's reactions that she hadn't noticed he awoke. "Alice, it isn't nice to stare at a sleeping person, silly."

She blinked to readjust her eyes again. "I wasn't staring," she denied.

Ace stretched and yawned loudly, then reassuming his position next to her, lying on his back with his head turned to the side to stare back at her. Alice sat up, rubbing her head. "What happened last night?" she asked, though she was relieved to see she and Ace were still dressed, though he had taken his trench coat off when they sat down to watch the rain.

Ace shrugged, "I dunno"

"That's weird," she said skeptically, "I don't either. Nor do I remember my dream…"

Ace patted her back a little to hard to be soft, but too soft to be painful. "It's okay, Outsider, I hardly ever remember mine."

Alice winced at the nickname. _Yes_, she wanted to scream, _I am an Outsider, never to be normal!_ She didn't like the nickname, even if it was just for fun.

He must have seen her tense up because he pulled her back down beside him, nuzzling her cheek. Alice laughed a little, the tension leaving her instantly, she always felt a little relaxed with him.

She heard noises from down below her room. Julius was up. Alice surged to her feet, flitting around the room and gathering clothes and such to begin her day. "Ace we need to get up, we have jobs to do in Wonderland."

Ace nodded, not wanting to pick a fight with Alice, and got up, leaving the room. He wouldn't be the one to push Alice, not the one indeed. But he would play his part, his role, in the making of his Alice. He didn't think anybody stood a chance.

Alice was making great time on walking to Blood's mansion when she got lost. She didn't even know how it happened. She was walking one way and then all of a sudden she didn't remember where she was going. She looked down and saw the shiny cord again, sparkling prettily. She gave it another tug as she heard an 'Umph!' sound from behind a tree.

"Ace!" she cried happily.

"Dear Wonderland," he sighed, rubbing a spot on his chest.

Alice jogged up to his side, "I'm so sorry, d-did I hurt you?" She hadn't meant to hurt him, she just didn't want to be lost alone.

He shook his head, not having the courage to set her off about hurting the spot he could feel his clock ticking faster and faster. He should ask Julius about that. It happened a lot recently, and he didn't know what to do about it, It was quite strange.

She nodded slowly, barely believing him. "Well do you know how to get to the Hatter's Mansion?"

Ace just laughed, "if I did, why do you think I keep getting lost?"

Alice thought about this for a second, opened her mouth to reply when Ace quickly added, "Don't answer that."

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

Monkeys: YES! A silver cord! And I will explain later.

As night fell upon Wonderland, a small flame in the center of the dark forest began to build. Two people sat around the edge, cuddled up to keep warm in the cold night.

Alice shivered violently, "A-A-Ace," she whined. Though she knew whining wasn't going to make her warmer, she wanted to voice her discomfort.

Ace held her tighter under his coat, it hurt him to know he couldn't make her feel better. The silver wire throbbed a little. He wanted desprately to make Alice warmer, but no matter what, she seemed to get even colder. If that was even possible, she seemed so cold already. He had to get her warm. There was no replacement for Alice in line.

And he didn't think Julius could repair her frozen heart and his broken clock if she died.

After a few seconds, he gave up. He gently pushed Alice out of his arms for a second. Alice, at first, didn't understand what he was doing, pushing her away. It made sense, warm yourself. It was her own fault for getting lost and she shouldn't drag Ace down with her. But he started unbuttoning his big reg coat and Alice got it.

"A-A-A-Ace, n-n-no," she stuttered out through clenched teeth and violent shivering. His only reply was to shush her as he wrapped his coat around her, it easily covered her whole body. He let her fix the coat just right so it cover her completely before pulling her light body onto his lap.

Alice burried her face in his neck, wishing there was some way to make him warmer too. As she was about to close her eyes, she thought of something, blushing deeply for having thought of it on her own.

"A-Ace," she said cautiously.

Ace heard the stutter and mistook it for her being cold again, hugging her tighter to where he almost crushed her. "A-A-Alice I'm t-trying my best t-to keep you war-rm..." he mumbled to her and looked down at her flushed face. He blinked, realizing she wasn't cold and probably couldn't breathe from the tight embrace. He loosened his arms around her a little as she gasped.

"S-sorry," he looked away guiltily.

She squirmed until she reached her hand free of Ace's jacket, her skin instantly met with freezing cold breezes that made her grit her teeth a little. She finally got both hands free and cupped his face gently, forcing him to look at her. His eyes twinkled with guilt and another emotion Alice couldn't recognize from his eyes.

She let go of his face, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely as she pulled herself up a little to meet his lips. Ace leaned down, not wanting to cause her discomfort as they kissed passionatly. They kissed for what seemed like decades, moving their lips effortly in sync with each other's.

Ace was warmed to his core, everything Alice touched seemed to be on fire. Ace closed his eyes as hers did, feeling her mouth open a little and her tongue press gently, cautiously, to his bottom lip. She didn't know what effect that would have on him, but she wasn't expecting his mouth to open and his tongue to slip out, meeting hers as they twirled around each other playfully.

Ace leaned back a little, smiling as she automatically leaned forward at the brief second their tongues were exposed to the cold air around them. A nuclear explosion could have gone off and they wouldn't have noticed.

They sure as hell didn't feel the Cheshire Cat, Boris, watch them for a second with a distinct pang of hurt. They didn't hear his loud footsteps running away, to the Heart Castle.


	8. Note

Dear Readers...

Sooo this is just a random note that I will post.

I MIGHT or might NOT continue writing on this site, but to all my readers, I have updated some of the status's on my stories. To view them (as of like... March something), just go to the link I will list below.

So, real quick...

USE

That's it :DD

Happy late celebrations that make me say Happy whatever.

-Sammie (AkA Monkeys) and Fluffy (AkA Lizard)

* * *

><p>.com3728923-in-the-brightest-hour-of-my-darkest-days

THAT, my children, is my story/blog and I host previews to my other stories on here and on there sometimes. Annnnd if you ever feel like reading what goes on in my messed up mind, it's there too. SO HAVE FUN!

Story Of How We Came To Be series is up! First book ongoing as we type!


	9. Continuation?

**Lizard**: Jesus I haven't written for this in forever. Well, I can almost promise I'll be continuing this in the next few days/weeks. I am currently writing a HM ff right now and a Naruto one :P on my new acc. So ... Go read and review. The thingy is ThatLoudLlama. Anyway... Couple things..

The silver cord?

Ever heard of the 'soul mates have silver cords connecting them' thing? That w the idea I was basing it off of. YEAH. Ace and Alice are soul mates.

anywho, review so I can know if i should continue this or not.

-Sammiekinz


End file.
